


Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader

by Kawaiipon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Kiyoomi being adorably shy, Mentions of Goddesses, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiipon/pseuds/Kawaiipon
Summary: Sakusa pines over the reader, but they have never exchanged a single word. What happens when he follows her into the library...?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader

Today, your radiance seemed blinding.

The Ace's heart had long been ensnared within your web, no prospect of escape looming beyond the horizon. It was a tricky situation, especially with his anxious demeanour. The desperate pining, the need to float amidst the stars in your eyes...He wanted to feel the rush of a reciprocated love, the gentle caress of your fingertips upon his chin...but he was almost deathly afraid of germs, of such intimate displays of affection. His intense gaze often burned into your very soul, although he didn't realise. There was something so ethereal about you, an aura of majesty. You embodied the most divine, most beautiful goddesses ever to grace the Heavens.

He didn't understand just how to approach these emotions. 

So, he continued to observe.

He watched and studied, hoping for a sign, however small. Until then, his romantic inclinations would remain sequestered behind the veil of monotony. After all, seniors never truly acknowledged the younger generations unless they shared a passion, right? Sakusa was positive that you had nothing in common, and his general timidity refused to allow even a word of greeting to pass his lips.

With this as the reality, what had compelled his feet to lead him further into the library, and specifically to your table? His mind spiralled into overdrive; should he be praising himself, for finally gaining the confidence to sit beside you? Perhaps not. It wasn't exactly confidence - more a simple, magnetic pull (or destiny, as he preferred to muse), and he wasn't perched by your side - there was a separation of at least five seats. Yet, there he was, lips tugging slightly upwards under his mask. He risked but a single glance towards your figure, ever-blossoming in its Aphrodite-fineness. Even that fleeting look provided so much insight. For example, he noted that not a trace of make-up sullied your face; your beauty was natural, magnificent.

A strange giddiness suddenly consumed him, but he maintained his composure. He couldn't afford to trip up and present to those (e/c) crystals a lowly court jester, now, could he? Royalty only permitted itself to marry into wealth and honour. If Sakusa possessed even a sliver of a chance of winning your favour, he would struggle until the very end. The hope was mounting, the love swelling exponentially, and neither could be easily quelled. As much as he attempted to use the textbook and notes before him as distractions, his traitorous little mind forever wandered back to you. Usually, you felt a million lightyears away, but today...today you were so much closer.

If he wasn't so awkward, he might have been able to reach out, to touch you. If he was a smooth-talker, or just a little more extroverted, then maybe you would already be together. If he could waltz right up to you, exuding lion-like courage, slinging an arm around you and whispering sweet nothings, as you melted into him...

...Yeah, that would be the life.

The cruel world ripped another sigh from his shielded lips, heavier than the rest, and a little concerning. Well, to any regular human. To you...to you it was quite an entertaining scene. Here was a charming underclassman, who assumed himself to be rather adept in the art of stalking. He was certainly an interesting specimen - you couldn't possibly deny that. 

Not that you were trying.

Placing your pen on to the table and clearing your throat, you decided to startle the adorable little thing. 

"Are you alright?"

As anticipated, hearing your voice, even at its hushed tone, made him jump in his seat. Wide, ebony eyes latched on to your form, then just as swiftly dropped back down, as their owner fought to stifle his blush. That briefest moment of eye-contact apparently caused a meltdown of his mind. Oops. If you remembered, you might apologise for that. 

Later. 

Anxiety was his soulmate, so it seemed; a series of vibrations knocking the table (his jittery knees) informed you of this. The concentrated expression, coupled with his furrowed brows, showed that he was deeply immersed in his thoughts. Due to this, it was evident that he wouldn't actually answer your question without a second prompt.

Honestly, it wasn't as though you requested his hand in marriage. The amusement flourished inside your core, and you stood, abandoning your revision. At your approach, his entire body began to tremble. Then, everything went cold. You pulled up a chair, but maintained a standing position for now. He gulped, audibly. You mirrored this, giving it a seductive twist. Those nimble fingers, the ones he yearned for, were flicking through the pages of his notebook.

Turning it over, you studied the kanji of his name. "Kiyoomi..."

If a sentence was biting the tip of his tongue, you would never know, and your eyes, however sharp, definitely couldn't make out the way he bit his lip. In spite of this, you still collapsed into the chair, but not before picking up the pen he had so carelessly left on the table. Facing those curly, raven locks, you arrested his unadulterated attention, as you rolled your tongue around that which had previously touched his skin. An emotion menagerie exploded in his blood - should disgust be his primary instinct...or arousal?

When he made no effort to respond, you chose to heighten the stakes. Removing the pen from amid your wet cavern, a string of saliva and a salacious popping sound following closely behind, you scooted forwards, drinking in his precious little gasp. Narrowing your eyes, you brought the pen up to his mask, lightly tapping it, and proceeding to trace the outline of his lips.

"What I'm interested in...is why you're always wearing this. I've seen you before, but never without it." Your succubus bore her fangs, but even if her kiss was eternal damnation, he wouldn't hesitate to embrace you.

A spark of...something...ignited within him, as your words echoed. You had actually taken notice of him, before? Ah, perhaps he could die blissfully now. Except, you never allowed a mere moment of tranquillity, did you? Sakusa was learning this the hard way - the rock-hard way. Seriously, his lower region needed to catch a breath! Seeing that you still failed to elicit more than a strained groan, you dipped the pen further down...down...Oh! Somebody was excited...

Gazing up with doe eyes, you whispered, "Take it off."

"The mask." He looked horrified, hence the clarification, and the less-than-subtle giggle.

His compliance didn't really surprise you, but the hunger to tease was overwhelming. You invaded his personal bubble, more and more, until he could feel your warm breath on his neck. 

"If you're such a germophobe, why aren't you pushing me away?"

For that, only a hunch was available to him.


End file.
